


The Windriders come back: What happened in the forest

by GAlvin43v3r



Series: The Windriders come back [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAlvin43v3r/pseuds/GAlvin43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After declaring his love for Sorey, who has just risked his life to kill a monster, Mikleo kisses him and runs into the forest while Sorey goes after him to try to talk things over.</p><p>Note: This one-shot takes place just after the chapter 4 of my other fanfic entitled ‘The Windriders come back’ but it can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windriders come back: What happened in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy it and that decide to give the main fic a try ;)

“Mikleo!”

Even if it had just taken Sorey half a minute to enter the forest to run after Mikleo, his childhood friend had managed to disappear somehow and now there he was, calling Mikleo’s name without obtaining any kind of response.

“Damn…”, Sorey muttered to himself with frustration while keeping walking, “how could I’ve been so blind?”

After walking in circles during some more minutes that seemed like an eternity for Sorey, the teenager finally found his childhood friend, and the image that welcomed him made his heart sink.

Mikleo was sitting on the ground against a tree, with his legs flexed against his chest and his arms surrounding them tightly, his head leaning on his knees, and although Sorey couldn’t see what expression his friend was wearing it was evident that he was crying because his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Sorey gulped, guiltiness invading him.

It was his fault that Mikleo was like that. He hadn’t just scared him to death when helping Zaveid beat that monster that had attacked them while they were hunting, but also he had spent all those years not realizing Mikleo’s true feelings, being completely unaware of Mikleo’s love for him, and surely that obliviousness had made him suffer.

But he was going to fix it. Right then.

“Mikleo…”

Mikleo didn’t move even when Sorey approached him until being just in front of him.

“Mikleo”, Sorey repeated, his voice sounding apologetic, “Mikleo, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that…”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay”

Sorey’s eyes opened wide when hearing Mikleo’s muffled answer, not expecting such a resigned words, and the fact that Mikleo’s voice has sounded full of sadness made his chest tighten.

“What do you mean with ‘it’s okay’?”, Sorey asked with confusion.

After a brief pause Mikleo finally raised his face, and when seeing the tears that were still falling down from Mikleo’s violet eyes Sorey couldn’t suppress a gulp.

“I mean that I’ve acted like an idiot back then”, Mikleo’s voice sounded incredibly strained and full of embarrassment, “even if I had my motives to be angry at you for having risked yourself so stupidly I shouldn’t have…”, Mikleo’s voice failed and the teenager was forced to stop, clear his throat and try it again, “…I shouldn’t have forced my feelings on you like that. I shouldn’t have…”, Mikleo gulped and averted his eyes, his tone sounding like a whisper when he began to speak a third time, “… _kissed_ you like that when knowing that you don’t feel the same. I shouldn’t…”

Sorey couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t keep hearing Mikleo speak with such a desperate voice, and for that reason without ever thinking he kneeled down to be at the same level than Mikleo, and after taking his friend’s face between his hands the same way that Mikleo had done with him just moments ago, he captured his lips in an intense kiss, causing Mikleo to let out a surprised gasp before pushing Sorey away, his eyes still showing deep sadness.

“No, Sorey…”, Mikleo said with a trembling voice, “please, don’t do this to console me, you don’t have to force yourself too…”

“I’m not forcing myself”

Mikleo’s eyes opened wide with astonishment when hearing Sorey’s determined voice, and when looking at his friend Mikleo gulped when realizing that the way Sorey was looking at him right then was completely new, and his heart began to beat crazily when recognizing that look.

It was the same look that he had always tried to hide when looking at Sorey for fear of the kid’s reaction when discovering that Mikleo didn’t see him just as a friend.

“What?”, Mikleo’s voice came out as a whisper, and if he thought that his heart couldn’t beat any faster he soon realized that he had been mistaken, because when Sorey hugged him tightly between his arms he seriously feared that his heart decided to escape from his chest.

“I’m not forcing myself”, Sorey replied, “I’ve just been a complete idiot. I haven’t just overlooked how you were really feeling but also how _I_ was feeling as well”

Mikleo gulped, still afraid of getting his hopes up so soon.

“How were you feeling as well?”, he repeated, “what do you mean?”

Sorey stopped hugging in order to look at him, a tender smile adorning his face.

“I mean that I love you too, Mikleo”, Mikleo felt his cheeks burning when hearing his friend speak with such naturalness, “and I’m truly sorry”, Sorey scratched the back of his head with embarrassment, his smile turning apologetic, “I should have realized before”

Mikleo let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and although he seriously tried to suppress the tears he soon decided that it was going to be impossible, because finally, after almost ten years of one-sided feelings, Sorey had just told him that he loved him as well. Damn, if he didn’t cry out of happiness right then when was he going to do it?

“You’re right…”, Mikleo breathed out while hugging Sorey again, burying his head on his shoulder and wrapping _his_ arms around him, _clinging_ _to_ _him_ as if he was afraid of waking up at any moment, “you’re a complete idiot. But don’t worry, it’s nothing new”

Despite the tears that he was still shedding, Mikleo couldn’t suppress a smile when Sorey exhaled a happy chuckle while enclosing his arms around his body again, and Mikleo allowed himself to let out a satisfied sigh when feeling embraced by Sorey’s warm before speaking again with a slightly exasperated tone.

“But seriously, how could you not realize before? Zaveid was always joking about me liking you”

“Really? Was he?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and looked at Sorey, a resigned smile on his face.

“Yes, he was, silly”, Mikleo said, using his finger to tease Sorey’s ribs in the place that he knew it was the most sensitive to tickle.

“Hey, don’t do that!”, Sorey said between laughs while Mikleo ignored him and continued tickling him, laughing as well.

After a couple of failed attempts, Sorey managed to grab both of Mikleo’s hands so that the kid stopped ‘torturing’ him, and when Mikleo struggled in order to get free both teenagers ended falling into the ground between breathless laughs, Mikleo with his back against the ground and Sorey over him, now pinning his hands on the ground to either side of Mikleo’s head.

“I win”, Sorey said triumphantly, and he was about to tease Mikleo but then he finally realized the position they were in.

Sorey gulped, his heart beating furiously when realizing how Mikleo was looking right then: his hair slightly messed for his previous struggle, his normally pale cheeks flushed, his mouth half-opened letting out labored breathings, and his eyes half-lidded and fixed up on him, shining with something that caused Sorey suffer a shiver down his spine.

“Yes, you win”, Mikleo said simply, and when Sorey saw how Mikleo’s eyes deviated to his lips something that he hadn’t realized he had inside him snapped that caused him to lean down rapidly in order to capture Mikleo’s lips in another kiss that caused both of them to moan despite the extremely light contact, Sorey stopping grabbing Mikleo’s hands to allow him enclose his arms around his back again in an almost possessive embrace.

They began to kiss slowly, almost shyly, their movements tentative while they both got used to the new but incredibly agreeable feeling of their lips brushing together uninterruptedly, but soon they both began to feel in the pit of their stomachs a tension that indicated that those lingering kisses weren’t just enough and that urged them to accelerate things a little.

And that was what they did.

Mikleo was the first who initiated the chance of pace by opening his mouth a little, clearly hinting Sorey what he had to do, and the brunette hadn’t to be told twice. With care at first, he slowly let his tongue slip into Mikleo’s hot cavity, but the moment he felt Mikleo’s tongue welcome his all his initial shyness disappeared and he began to taste him with eagerness, their tongues joining together in a rather desperate dance, their teeth connecting from time to time due to their inexperience and enthusiasm.

After a long minute, they had to stop to take air, respective smiles adorning their faces while they took a little break from the passionate making out session, and when after a moment Sorey was going to lean down to kiss Mikleo again this one surprised him by turning his head to the side.

Sorey looked at Mikleo momentarily confused, thinking that the white haired boy had rejected his kiss, but then Mikleo gulped before lowering the zipper of his upper clothing a little, exposing more his neck, and Sorey realized that Mikleo hadn’t rejected him: he just wanted him to change the place of his kisses.

So that was what he did. He first began to kiss Mikleo’s neck softly, not daring to do anything more, afraid of marking that almost white skin, but then Mikleo used his hand to grab Sorey by the back of his neck, encouraging him to be a little rougher, so Sorey changed his almost frustratingly slow kisses into open-mouthed ones, tongue daring to trace circular patterns on Mikleo’s skin, and when this one exhaled a satisfied moan while incrementing the grip on his hair Sorey moaned as well and began to intercalate bites with licks, not caring anymore about leaving hickeys on his now boyfriend.

“S-Sorey…”, Mikleo whined when Sorey began to attack the other side of his neck, and unconsciously he moved his hips up, making their lower-halves connect and causing the brunette boy to let out a gasp.

“Sorry, sorry”, Mikleo exclaimed, interpreting Sorey’s gasp as a pained one, “are you okay?”

“No, no, it’s okay”, Sorey reassured him before adding with a lightly embarrassed smile, “it felt good”

Mikleo exhaled a relieved chuckle, and after biting his bottom lip with certain hesitation he entangled his hands in Sorey’s hair in order to make him lower his head to share another deep kiss while repeating his previous movement with his hips, causing Sorey to moan inside his mouth while beginning to grind down as well, initiating a slow but satisfying friction between their bodies that caused their moans to grow in volume.

“Mikleo…”, Sorey exhaled between kisses that were gradually turning more desperate and messy, and the white-haired boy exhaled a whine when Sorey grabbed his earlobe between his teeth to lick it languidly.

“Sorey…”, Mikleo incremented the grip on  Sorey’s hair, the feeling of the brunette’s warm and uneven breathing against his ear giving him goosebumps, the continuous connection between their bodies causing an almost unbearable heat in the pit on his stomach, “Sorey…wait…”

When hearing Mikleo’s words Sorey immediately stopped his actions and raised his head in order to look at Mikleo, whose chest was going up and down with a frenetic rhythm.

“What’s wrong, Mikleo?”, Sorey asked with such concern that Mikleo smiled reassuringly.

“Nothing, it’s just…”, Mikleo felt his cheeks reddening even more from embarrassment, “sorry, I know that I was the one who began this but maybe it’s not a good idea to keep going”

“Why not?”, Sorey asked with confusion, making Mikleo roll his eyes with patience.

“Tell me, Sorey, do you have something to clean ourselves?”

Sorey frowned, still confused.

“No, but I don’t understand what…”, and then, finally, his mouth fell gradually opened in understanding, “ _oh_ …”

Mikleo couldn’t suppress a chuckle when hearing Sorey’s tone.

“Yes, ‘ _oh’_ ”, he repeated with irony, “besides, before doing anything more…umh… _tiring_ I think that you should rest. After all, not every day you’re about to fall from a cliff while escaping from a monster”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine so…”

Mikleo interrupted Sorey’s protest with a soft kiss.

“Yes, but _I_ will be better when I’m sure that you’re really fine after resting”

Sorey smiled resignedly and nodded.

“Okay, okay, I’ll rest”, he agreed, making Mikleo smile happily as well  before kissing him back.

“Well, then let’s go”, Mikleo said, accepting Sorey’s hand to help him stand up.

“Yes, everyone must be wondering why is taking us so much to come back”

Mikleo exhaled a sigh.

“I don’t know why but I think that they all know exactly what we’ve been doing”, Mikleo said, unable to suppress a light blush from appearing on his cheeks.

Sorey exhaled a laugh.

“Well, I don’t think that they are bothered by it”, he said with a cheery tone while grabbing Mikleo’s hand with naturalness, making Mikleo blush even more.

“You’re right, but you know that Zaveid is going to make our life impossible, right?”, Mikleo said with such an apologetic tone that Sorey laughed.

“Yes, he is probably going to do so”, he admitted with a completely unbothered tone, and after a brief pause he added, “hey, Mikleo…”

“Yes?”

“Umh…”, Sorey scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t sustaining Mikleo’s one, “about what had happened before…”

Mikleo’s heart began to beat faster while expecting the continuation of Sorey’s sentence.

“Yes?”, Mikleo ended saying, seeing that Sorey didn’t plan to continue, and when Sorey turned his head to look at him he was surprised when seeing Sorey blushing slightly.

“Umh…would you like to something like that again when we are back to our caravan?”

Mikleo felt his inner shelf do the dance of joy but he managed to keep a more or less composed expression while nodding, although for the way Sorey smiled with relief before kissing him again it seemed that he had guessed how much he was wanting it as well.

Mikleo smiled to himself. At the end, maybe it hadn't been that bad that that monster had attacked them in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I began to write this one-shot from Sorey’s POV but at the end I’ve ended it with Mikleo’s POV ^^U Hope you have like it despite the change ;)
> 
> For the ones who wanted something more smutty happening between them I plan to write another one-shot about what happens in their caravan, although maybe it takes me a while :)
> 
> Comments will be greatly appreciated ~! ^^


End file.
